conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yat
Yat (also called Garbaterran or Garbakind) as a collective term, encompasses beings of the humanoid race in Garbaterra. There is no difference between the word for a male and female yat which is different for men as they use the words 'men' and 'women'. Drastically different culturally and physiologically from men, Yat are genetically capable of interbreeding with the former. Yat come in an array of colors, from dark grey, to light blue to pale green. Of the yat race, there are three subraces currently existing in Garbaterra. These include, Vilkyats, Nengyats and Juyats. The Inoduyats are an extinct yat race from which these yat sprang. There are few other yat, such as the Yatyats which are half-human half-yat being. Lifespan Yat are capable of living for a thousand years, although few ever actually live that long due to disease and violence. Juyats are far more resistant to disease than the other races of yat, due to their sublime physical natures. Many living Vilkyats still remembered Human's conquest of their planet, Garbaterra. According to Thain'Zad, there may be some Vilkyats who are over 4000 years old. Physiology It is very easy to tell yat from men based on appearance, as yat are less muscular than most men, but have a greater variety of skin tones. Another easily noticeable feature of yat is that they have pointy ears that men do not have, they also does not have philtrums that men have. Furthermore, the Vilkyats are shorter, the Nengyats are around the same size as men and the Juyats are taller. Yat Races Most of the present-day yats live on the continent of Otechestvo. For the most part, these yat races have integrated successfully with the Greater Cerberussy, though some racial tension still exists in parts of the continent. Recently, a revolutionary yat movement declared independence and formed their own state, Yatland. Juyats Main Article: Juyats The closest translation available for Juyats is Rogue People. The Juish culture and society revolves around tightly knit tribes. Every Ju has a specific job and is obligated to perform it. Every man, woman, and child in the ziggurat is also trained from birth to defend it. Only the chiefs are allowed to have wives, and due to this, they often have several. This method is to ensure that the strongest Ju becomes chief, contributing his genes to the next generation of jus who in theory should be stronger than the last. They do not have jails; instead, offenders are forced to pay a "blood price," in which the criminal bleeds until the victim is satisfied. In cases where the victim was murdered, the chief is consulted to convey an appropriate sentence. The Juyats, or jus, are far larger in size than any other yat ethnicity. The Juyats have a heavier build and possess great upper-body strength. This results in a quite masculine, or even beast-like appearance. This is likely due to their brutish and savage warrior life style, a result of the conditioning they put upon themselves to follow the ways of Thurdragor. Nengyats Main Article: Nengyats Vilkyats Main Article: Vilkyats Category:Garbaterra Category:Creatures